Catatan Harian Seorang Jepri
by Cangkir kopinya Johnny
Summary: Lika-liku kehidupan seorang Jepri sebagai remaja komplek besama teman-teman sejawatnya. NCT FANFICTON #Jaehyun #Johnny #Jeno #Yuta #Ten


**CATATAN HARIAN SEORANG JEPRI**

oleh

Cangkir kopinya Johnny

 **Disclaimer:** NCT punya SM dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Genre:** Friendship | Family | Humor

 **Rated:** K untuk 'koplak' :v

 **Warning:** Indonesia!AU humor receh, humor garing, bahasa non baku, pergantian nama marga. Tersisip umpatan kasar yang tidak lulus sensor!

 **Summary:** Lika-liku kehidupan seorang Jepri sebagai remaja komplek besama teman-teman sejawatnya.

 **Prolog**

Gue Jeffrey Jung, cowok terganteng se-komplek Esem. Yah meski sering disangkal Joni saat gue menyatakan ketampanan hakiki ini kepada dunia tapi gue tetep PD didepan kaca. Haha... muke lu aja yang pas-pasan, Jon sirik mah bilang aja.

Ngomong-ngomong Joni Jung ini kakak kandung gue, umur kita berdua cuma terpaut 2 tahun. Dan bisa dibuktikan kalo gue lebih ganteng dibanding Joni. Kalo soal tinggi badan gue emang kalah dari Joni yang udah memegang predikat tiang listrik berjalan. Tapi apalah arti sebuah tinggi badan, kalo cewek jaman sekarang cuma ngicer tampang doang haha... maap maap ye Jon.

Gue ini blasteran Betawi-Amerika dan biasa dipanggil Jepri oleh temen-temen sekomplek. Gue sempet protes dipanggil Jepri. Tapi demi kenyamanan lidah ndeso anak-anak komplek, apa boleh buat. Sekali lagi, 'apalah arti sebuah' nama ye kan. Yang penting gue tetep ganteng haha.

Meski sebenernya empet juga, nama udah keren ala-ala Amerika mentoknya tetep ndeso juga. Jepri. Ini gara-gara si Nakamanto Yuta. Anak tetangga depan rumah yang orang jawa tulen. Jauh-jauh dari Malang hijrah ke Jakarta buat cari rejeki katanya. Nama panggilannya Manto, tapi sekarang minta dipanggil Yuta katanya biar gaholz kayak anak Jakarta. Hasemeleh.

Jadi gini, 6 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat gue umur 10 tahun. Si Manto—sekarang Yuta pindah ke sebrang rumah gue. Pagi yang cerah itu mood gue berantakan gara-gara diajak kenalan sama si Yuta. Awalnya gue seneng-seneng aja tapi semenjak lidah ndesonya mengucapkan nama keren gue—

"Hai, aku Nakamanto Yuta. Biasa dipanggil Manto di desa."

Dibawah pohon mangga depan rumah gue, dia ngulurin tangan kanannya yang sewarna sawo matang. Alih-alih menerima uluran tangannya, gue malah ngeliatin matanya yang sebesar kelereng punya Joni.

"Gue Jeffrey Jung adiknya bang Joni . Panggil gue Jeffrey."

Akhirnya gue menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia senyum, manis banget sampe gue ikutan senyam-senyum gak jelas. Sejenak lupa sama logat medoknya si Yuta.

"Oh... Jepri?" senyum gue langsung ilang dalam sekejap. Tautan tangan gue sama dia terlepas.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Apa? Puding? Aku bawanya _tape ketan_ dari desa. Kamu mau?"

—demi kumis bapaknya Ten yang setebel kamus bahasa Inggris. Mulai hari itu gue mengutuk yang namanya Yuta!

Dan seminggu setelah insiden perkenalan singkat itu. Gue mulai dipanggil Jepri sama temen sekomplek gara-gara Nakamanto Yuta. Bahkan guru SD gue ikut-ikutan manggil Jepri.

Oh... hampir lupa, gue punya adik cowok. Namanya Jeno Jung. Umur gue sama Jeno beda satu setengah tahun. Jadi, waktu Joni umur 6 tahun dia udah punya 2 adik cowok yang mampu mengalahkan ketampanannya haha. Si Jeno ini sejak umur 5 tahun udah jadi idaman emak-emak komplek. Katanya bu RT sih anak-able banget.

Awalnya gue b aja sama predikat Jeno dimata emak-emak komplek tapi akhir-akhir ini predikat itu mengganggu ketentraman gue. Nama gue ikut-ikutan keseret.

" _Si Jeno sopan gak kayak Si Jepri yang slengekan."_

 _"_ _.Jeno itu baik dan mau nolongin orang gak kayak Jepri yang suka bikin nangis anak orang."_

Oke gue bisa terima meski menganggu kenyamanan telinga dan menambah penderitaan hidup. Setidaknya masih parah Joni didanding gue.

" _Jeno yang soleh gak kayak Joni si cowok mesum yang suka intipin anak perawan mandi."_

Haha Joni nista banget dimata emak-emak komplek.

Meski karakter kita berbeda-beda, sebagai saudara kita bertiga tetap kompak. Kompak dalam membela kebenaran dan menjaga harga diri komplek. Misalnya, kalo ada tawuran antar kelurahan, kita bertiga kompak ada di barisan terdepan. Masing-masing membawa ikat pinggang sama ngantongin batu kerikil. Aah jadi kangen tawuran...

Di PERJAPLEK. Persatuan Perjaka Komplek. Kita bertiga terkenal sebagai _'_ Trio J _'_. Predikat ini dicetuskan oleh Ten, anaknya pak RT yang doyan banget sama mendoan buatan emaknya Yuta. Mungkin mata hati Ten udah terbuka dan sadar kalo sesungguhnya ketamvanan hakiki patut diapresiasi haha...

Anak komplek lainnya pada ikut-ikutan manggil Trio J. Yaudah iya in... lagian gak rugi dan gak mengurangi ketampanan gue. Tapi biasanya ada yang suka nylewengin jadi _'Trio Jablay' 'Trio Jones'_ dan parahnya _'Trio Jurig'_. Kerjaan orang iri tuh. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Manto eh Yuta maksudnya.

.

.

.

.

Penasaran dengan kisah gue bersama Trio J dan PERJAPLEK lainnya? Stay tune di **cangkir kopinya Johnny**.

Woyah... ff perdana ane akhirnya dipost juga /guling guling dikasur bareng Jaemin/ :'))

Kenalin, ane author baru diper-ff-an NCT. Baru brojol kemaren sore jadi kaga usah herman kalo banyak salah. Salam kenal guys /bow/

Ni ff ada yang baca ya syukur kalo kaga ada ya diloakin aja dah

Dan...

Maafain selera humor retjehan ane ye :'v

 _Review?_

 _Preview chapter 1_

 _"_ _Yaelah Jon, pagi pagi udah GGS"_

 _"_ _GGS apaan?''_

 _"_ _Garuk Garuk Selangkangan hahaha..."_

 _"_ _Hahaha..."_

 _"_ _Keparat lu berdua!"_


End file.
